It Started with Salad
by alynwa
Summary: Liz is surprised to learn Dembe can cook.


The first thing Liz noticed when she entered Red's safehouse in Washington DC was the banging coming from the kitchen. Mr. Kaplan had followed her through the front door. "Raymond said he would be preparing dinner," she said by way of explanation when she noticed the look of confusion on the younger woman's face.

Kate continued on upstairs, but Liz' curiosity got the better of her and she decided to investigate. When she walked into the kitchen, she wasn't surprised to see Raymond, jacketless and shirt sleeves rolled up, mixing something in a bowl, but she was surprised to see that Dembe was the source of the noise. "Hi, guys!" she called cheerily, "What's for dinner?"

"Elizabeth!" Raymond exclaimed as he put his spoon down and picked up his glass of merlot. He took a sip and then said, "I'm making German – style potato salad to go along with Dembe's Weiner schnitzel."

She moved closer to Dembe who smiled in acknowledgment, but said nothing. She peeked around him to see that he was pounding veal scaloppini into thin pieces. "I'm impressed, I didn't know you can cook, Dembe."

"He learned from me," Red said pridefully. "I've always enjoyed cooking and I guess that rubbed off on him."

Dembe finished pounding the veal and began methodically dredging each piece in flour, beaten egg and then bread crumbs before setting it on wax paper. "I am going to let them set for five minutes before cooking them."

"It's still a little early, Dembe, let them rest for an hour in the fridge. That way, my potato salad's flavors have time to marry and we can have a proper cocktail hour with some hors d'oeuvres"

"All right, Raymond. Elizabeth, would you please pass me the plastic wrap?" He wrapped up the six cutlets he had prepared and placed them on the top shelf of the fridge. He took the bowl Red had made his salad in and placed that on the bottom shelf. "Let's go into the living room."

The trio relocated to the living room; Liz led the way and Red brought up the rear as he had grabbed a tray and placed cheese and crackers upon it. They all fixed drinks and sat on the couch.

"So Dembe, what was the first thing you ever made?"

"It was salad."

 _Thirty years earlier…_

Dembe had been living with Red in France for six months. His life was so very different, he could barely believe it. He was getting medical treatment, an education and exposure to a life he never thought possible.

One day, he went looking for Raymond and found him in the kitchen, sleeves rolled up, frying chicken and French fries. He still felt very shy around this young white man who had pulled him out of a brothel to make him a member of his family, but he liked to be around him. Raymond made him feel safe. "Hello, Raymond."

"Dembe, hello!" Raymond answered as he turned from the stove to look at him. "Have a seat at the counter and keep me company!" He put his focus back on the two cast iron pans he was tending, removing and adding chicken to one and turning potatoes in the other.

The younger man watched as his mentor moved around the kitchen with purpose, setting the cooked food on paper towels to drain and occasionally sipping from a glass of red wine. "You do not consider this to be women's work?"

Raymond burst out laughing. "Don't let Mr. Kaplan hear you say _that!_ " he managed to finally say. Regaining control he said, "Seriously, Dembe, anyone who knows how to eat should know how to prepare food. In fact, speaking of food prep and Mr. Kaplan, I should make a salad for us. Whenever I don't have something green on the table she fusses that I eat like a _man."_ When he saw the look of confusion on the teenager's face, he waved his hand in the air. "Keep living with me, Dembe, and you'll find out what that means."

"Can I help in some way, Raymond?"

"You know what? Yes, you can make the salad. I'll talk you through it."

Raymond had indeed talked Dembe through it. The young man went to the fridge and pulled out the ingredients Raymond told him to; some things he had never seen or heard of before so Raymond let him taste after he had talked Dembe through washing, peeling and or chopping them. When everything was in a large bowl, Raymond instructed his charge how to make a simple vinaigrette of olive oil, Dijon mustard and vinegar. He was pleased with the taste and happy that both Raymond and Mr. Kaplan enjoyed it.

After that, he would always offer to help Raymond if he was cooking. He didn't always accept, but when he did he made sure that he explained everything he was doing; how to cut up a chicken, how to prepare vegetables and sauces, how to season food so that it tasted even better. Dembe relished the time he spent in the kitchen with his friend. He felt that he was contributing to the household to everyone's benefit. It seemed to him that Raymond appreciated being able to impart some of his knowledge to his protégé and he felt it strengthened the bond between them. Over time, he became as accomplished as Raymond in the kitchen.

 _Present Day…_

"Dembe and Red, this dinner is delicious!" Liz exclaimed. "I don't think I've ever had a better tasting meal. I'm impressed with both of your cooking skills."

Dembe smiled and said, "Thank you, Elizabeth" while Red raised his glass of wine in acknowledgement.

"It is quite scrumptious," Mr. Kaplan agreed, "but you really should have something green to go along with the meat and potatoes."

"I know, Kate," Dembe said as he winked at Raymond. "We both eat like a _man!_ " His smile broadened and Red chuckled and Liz looked confused.

Red patted Liz' hand. "Private joke," he explained.


End file.
